¡Tu eres mío!
by MarhayaXs
Summary: [Omake] Momentos:Como podía la mirada de ella ser tan fría y despiadada, ademas el no tuvo la culpa, lo tomaron desprevenido! Pareja: 27R!Fem


Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei. Excepto la historia, esta si es mía, ademas de ser bien fumada y esas cosas, disfruten.

Advertencias: 27R!Fem.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake: TU ERES MIO!**

Meses después…

Un sudor frío recorría la espalda de cierto castaño, que no sabía en dónde esconderse de la fría y letal mirada acusadora de la hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches.

Se preguntaran, ¿qué sucedió para llegar a esta situación?

Vamos a retroceder cuatro horas antes de que el infierno se desatara en los terrenos del instituto.

Renata era consciente de lo popular que era Tsuna con las chicas (aunque este no es muy consciente de este hecho). Al principio no le prestó la mayor atención, debido a que el castaño solo tenía ojos para ella, permitiéndose disfrutar de las atenciones que recibía de su parte. Pero con el tiempo la situación se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia, despertando en su interior un sentimiento que lentamente acababa con su precaria paciencia.

Pero la gota que desbordó el vaso fue lo que sucedió después de que sonara la campana, anunciando el primer receso de la mañana.

Ella, como era costumbre, fue abordada por su compañero y rival Coronnello, que aprovechaba para molestarla mientras esperaban por la llegada del moreno. Ya que tenía por hábito buscarla para ir a comer juntos, hablar de cosas sin sentido y perderse en la mirada ajena.

Los pequeños roces de sus manos, el apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, el solo hecho de verse indefensa en frente de él, era algo que nunca imaginó llegar a hacer. Solo con el castaño. Era capaz de disfrutar de su compañía y ser por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, honesta consigo misma.

Se sentía completamente hipnotizada ante su presencia, no solo sus ojos o sus sonrisas. Sus brazos que la estrechaban con tanta dulzura y el cautivador aroma a café que, sin admitirlo jamás en voz alta, la tenían completamente a su merced. Preguntándose si el sabor de sus labios podría compararse al sabor de su amado _expresso_ , que sin falta todos los días tomaba. El solo pensamiento la hacía rendirse a sus instintos y querer probar esos carnosos labios.

Porque era lindo que a pesar del par de meses que han convivido juntos, Tsuna aun reaccionara de las maneras más inocentes ante sus avances, y no poder negar que entre más tiempo pasaba con él, su hambre aumentaba y quería cada vez más de su amado moreno.

Después de una breve pero acalorada discusión con Coronnello, en donde ella resultó ser la vencedora, llegó Tsuna, quien como siempre entrelazo sus manos juntas y tomaron camino rumbo al árbol de cerezo en donde solían descansar.

Se encontraban tan sumergidos en su pequeño mundo, que no se percataron de una de las compañeras de clase del castaño. Los interceptó en medio de su recorrido.

—Disculpa, Tsuna, ¿será que te puedo quitar cinco minutos de tu tiempo, por favor?

—¿No puede esperar? Es que estoy de camino a tomar mi descanso —respondió el castaño, mientras estrechaba con suavidad la mano de su amada.

—Es urgente, por favor.

Suspirando, volvió su mirada a la joven de cabellos azabache, que notando el pequeño predicamento de su pareja, asintió suavemente con su cabeza, permitiéndole irse.

—Ve Tsuna, te espero en el árbol —El castaño sonrió con suavidad, depositando un dulce beso en el dorso de su mano, mientras susurraba un breve "Volveré pronto", dejó a la joven de patillas rizadas en medio del pasillo.

Como prometió, no tuvo que esperar mucho y el castaño volvió a ella con rapidez. Pero las cosas se fueron poniendo bastante molestas en el transcurso de las horas. En cada momento en el que se encontraban juntos, la misma chica se llevaba a Tsuna con cualquier excusa y, para el final de la tarde, lo inimaginable sucedió.

Tsuna, notando la creciente molestia de Renata, decidió buscarla a la hora de la salida a su salón y acompañarla a su hogar, para así aplacar su malestar. Pero a la salida, los esperaba aquella muchacha, que se acercó unos pasos en donde estaban ellos dos, sin percatarse de la ira y las ganas de asesinarla que desprendía su prometida.

O era muy valiente o demasiado estúpida como para no leer el ambiente. No importaba cual fuera de las dos, con tal de evitar un derramamiento de sangre, Tsuna soltó a Reborn, interponiéndose entre las dos, mientras ideaba una manera rápida de despachar a su compañera.

Pero no alcanzó a pronunciar media palabra, cuando la muchacha lo logró tomar con la guardia baja. Agarrando el cuello de la camisa del moreno, lo haló en su dirección y le robó un beso. Tsuna estaba completamente atónito, sin saber cómo reaccionar y, a sus espaldas, el demonio hizo su aparición.

Sin siquiera mediar palabra, de un solo tirón alejó a Tsuna de la joven, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta observar el rostro de la de patillas rizadas. Su mirada se había tornado fría y despiadada, prometiendo la muerte a aquella mujer frente a sus ojos.

—Piérdete de mí vista, ahora —susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella la escuchara, observando con oscura diversión como las facciones de su rostro se deformaban y los colores se perdían de su rostro, retirándose a toda velocidad, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Mientras tanto Tsuna, aún conmocionado, no entendía el por qué salió corriendo su compañera. Porque a pesar de que lo tomó por sorpresa, igual debía decirle algo o por lo menos exigirle una explicación de su manera de actuar. Más todas sus dudas se aclararon con rapidez al enfrentar la fría y letal mirada de su enamorada.

Y aquí volvemos al inicio…

Tsuna tragó saliva, mientras sentía como esos bellos orbes oscuros le perforaban el alma, recriminándole algo que él no vio venir.

—R-reborn-sempai, n-no fue mi intenci. . .

—Lo sé dame-Tsuna, lo sé. Así que callate y cierra los ojos —exigió la joven, mientras se acercaba a él.

—P-pero…

—Hazlo, ¡ahora!

No tuvo oportunidad de negarse a su petición, ya que era más que conocido el legendario temperamento de la azabache cuando estaba enojada aunque, en aquellos momentos, enojada se quedaba corto para lo que presentía que se le vendría encima.

Pensó que lo terminaría por patear, que lo empujaría, hasta que lo llegaría a abofetear, siendo el receptor de la frustración e ira de Reborn, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue algo que lo dejó completamente sin habla.

De la misma manera en la que su compañera lo obligó a agacharse para lograr su cometido. Reborn, lo tomó del rostro, asaltando los labios del castaño sin piedad. Abriéndose paso por en medio de estos, permitiendo que su lengua explorara con completo desenfreno el interior de la boca ajena, dejando al castaño con la mente totalmente en blanco y tratando de responder al demandante beso con la poca lucidez que conservaba en esos momentos.

El beso duró un par de minutos, en los cuales los estudiantes que salían con rumbo a sus hogares tuvieron asientos de primera fila para disfrutar de la escena. Para cuando se separaron, el castaño terminó por caer sentado al suelo completamente sin fuerza, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y su rostro podría competir perfectamente con un tomate maduro, mirando sin habla a la chica que sensualmente se relamía los labios, disfrutando de su pequeña victoria.

—Tu eres mío —Sonrió divertida, disfrutando de las reacciones que podía obtener del castaño, además de que aquello serviría para alejar a cualquier otra ilusa que intentará arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

¿Quién diría que aquel impulso le permitiría confirmar que el sabor de los labios del castaño era tan adictivo como el café que tanto amaba?, tal vez comenzaría a considerar robarle más besos de ese tipo, así podía disfrutar por más tiempo de tan embriagante sabor.

* * *

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":_ _  
_ _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"._ _  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

* * *

 _ **Well, ya lo que prometí aunque me costo un mundo terminarlo, aquí lo tienen. Un pequeño Omake del two shot "Momentos" ya, aquí ahora si murió esta historia. Aunque amo a la pareja en todas sus formas, necesito volver al Reborn Bad Ass(?)**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


End file.
